


A doll named Rebel

by TheKinkAwakens (thekinkawakens)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkawakens/pseuds/TheKinkAwakens
Summary: When Rey left Jakku she left behind her only childhood friend, a doll named Rebel.





	

Jessika laughed as she kissed Rey’s knee. “I can’t believe I thought you meant toy-toys. I literally thought you meant you made dolls.” She had never been so happy to be wrong. When Rey said she could jerryrig a toy out of anything she hadn’t been lying. 

Rey grinned as she laid back down against her pillow, “I did make a doll once. I called her Rebel. She was my best friend. When I first began scavenging I would take her with me on every trip. As I got older I left her behind, but she was still my favorite thing on that planet.”

Jessika made sure to keep her expression happy. There was nothing Rey hated more than to be pitied. She didn’t pity her girlfriend, but whenever she heard about the other woman’s childhood she felt a fresh wave of sadness. She would give anything to go back in time and rescue the small, lonely child she had been. “Where is Rebel now?” she asked. 

“Back on Jakku I guess, unless someone scavenged my old place. There wasn’t much of value there, just year's worth of junk I found on the planet and a quarter ration,” Rey said. 

“Do you ever think about going back for all of it?” Jessika asked. 

“There’s no use in imagining going back,” Rey said, no longer smiling. “The First Order probably still has the planet under watch. I’m not about to walk right into Kylo Ren’s arms for some junk.”

Jessika gave her knee another kiss, wishing she hadn’t asked. They almost never got time off together, the last thing she wanted was for Rey to get caught up in the dark thoughts that sometimes haunted her. She grasped for something to lighten the mood. “You know I also liked dolls growing up. Would you like to meet Little Leia and Tiny Padme?”

That got the reaction she was hoping for. Rey sat back up wide eyed. “You do not have dolls of the general and her mother” she protested. 

“I most certainly do. Every little girl I knew had at least one,” she said as she got up and walked over to her closet, still naked. It took a moment of shuffling but she found the bright yellow box. It was covered in ridiculously inaccurate drawings of X-Wings. She pulled the lid off with a flourish and presented the contents to Rey.

Her girlfriend burst into laughter, “Oh my gosh, she even has little shoes!”

“Oh, she has more than little shoes,” Jessika said as she sat down on the bed. She removed the two dolls, handing them to Rey. Underneath them was another, larger container she took out and opened, “you’re looking at the complete collection of outfits, shoes, and accessories from the Rebel Royal line. I did errands for months to earn enough to buy all of these.”

Rey’s laughter just increased as she pulled out tiny elaborate outfit after tiny elaborate outfit. “The general has never worn anything like this,” she said.

“The general might not have, but Princess Leia occasionally did. Though most of these were part of the Padme collection. Queen Padme had both the best wardrobes in the galaxy as well my 12 year old heart,” Jessika said, picking up an elaborate black corseted dress. She wasn't ashamed to admit the ex queen and previous senator had been her childhood crush. She was less willing to admit her teenage daydreams about Leia though.

“I can’t even imagine what the General’s face would look like if she knew you had these,” Rey said. Jessika noticed that that wasn’t stopping her from picking out a golden dress with a matching headpiece. “Which does this go on?”

“It was a Padme piece, but the two are interchangeable,” she said. Rey immediately began changing tiny Padme. Jessika found one of the doll brushes and picked up little Leia and started to brush her hair out. She gave Rey’s three buns a speculative look, it was a challenge, but what was a good Leia hairstyle if not complex? 

It was only much later when they were curled up in bed and almost asleep that Rey whispered against her neck, “Sometimes I do feel bad about leaving her behind. I wonder if she’s waiting for me to come back like I was waiting all those years.” When she felt Jessika’s grip around her tighten she gave an insincere laugh, “That’s stupid though, she was just a piece of junk.”

 

It was a month before Jessika had the chance to act on the plan that had formed that night. Black squadron was grounded planet side in the western region for a week. While their initial mission had been successful they had orders to stay in the region to monitor the situation. Three days into sitting around and doing nothing Jessika got her request for a half day off approved. Half a day would be more than enough time to complete her mission. There was just one thing she needed. 

She went over to Black One, attempting to look casual. BB-8 was rolling around near the base, Poe, thankfully, was off talking to another pilot. “BB-8! Just the droid I was looking for,” Jessika said. Beside her VZ-97 let out an offended beep, she patted her droids head and continued, “I need a favor.” 

With BB-8’s help it was easy to get permission from Poe to go out for a quick ride to check her calibration with BB-8. They weren’t necessarily lying. They just left out a few key details about their flight plan. They both agreed that it was better to ask for forgiveness than permission. As a friend Poe would be fine with their plan, as the squad leader Poe had less leeway to approve of technically not necessary and possibly dangerous side missions. BB-8 assured her that Poe would prefer not to have to choose.

“We’ll be back in a few hours,” she reassured VZ-97. Her green droid wasn’t happy that she was going out with someone else, but it loved Rey just as much as Jessika did and was willing to approve of their plans for her sake. 

Like Rey had assumed there was a First Order presence on the planet, it was small in comparison to what Jessika was used to dealing with though. She approached from the far side of the planet and kept down low to not show up on their radars. Using BB-8’s memory of the planet they were able to get to the spot quickly without drawing any attention. 

Rey had described her home before but nothing prepared her for the bleak reality of the shoddy fallen AT-AT. Inside was a dusty mess. Jessika made sure not to linger on the image of panel after panel covered in tally marks. There were a few planters filled with dead plants hanging up. Most of the things on the floor, table and shelves seemed to be spare parts. She made sure to find the item’s Rey had specifically mentioned: the helmet, part of a translation pod she had been working on, a bag filled with some of the ‘toys’ Rey had bragged about making, and some droid parts she had been hoping to make a droid out of someday. She found Rebel on a shelf and couldn’t help but smile at the little raggedy doll. She took her armful of valuables and put them in the cockpit, BB-8 was also collecting random items, zooming around and grabbing various small pieces of metal it deemed important enough to bring. They were into their third trip when BB-8 gave a series of warning beeps. 

It was only a single pod, but it was clearly First Order. They’d gotten what they came for, there was no reason to remain and fight. She jumped into the cockpit, buckled Rebel and the assorted items in, and gave BB-8 a moment to get secure before setting off. They took some fire as they left orbit, but no one follows them once they jump into hyperdrive. 

When she and BB-8 came back covered in sand Poe didn’t say a word.

Deciding how to give Rey the items proved to be a bit more difficult. She wasn’t sure how Rey would react to the unasked for gifts, and of course BB-8 wanted to be there to give her what it had specifically brought back for her. They were in the middle of arguing about whether to set the items up in a pleasing display on the bed (BB-8’s insisted that’s how gifts were meant to be presented) or simply hand her the boxes they’d been put in and try to be casual about it, when Rey walked into Jessika’s room 20 minutes before she was supposed to.

“Oh hey, hi!” Jessika leaned in for a kiss. BB-8 beeped a greeting.

“I’m glad you both made it back alright, what is BB-8 doing here?” She looked at the boxes, the top one had the old helmet balanced on top. Rey froze, “Is that what it looks like?”

“Yeah, well, BB-8 and I happened to be in that part of the galaxy and figured we could grab some of the stuff for you,” Jessika said. BB-8 rolled over and bumped against Rey’s leg, shoving a data chip it had collected from Jakku at her. 

“Oh! Thank you BB-8,” Rey said. Jessika had no idea what was on the chip, but Rey held it carefully as she inspected it for damage. BB-8 beeped proudly before rolling off. 

“I also found this” Jessika said, holding up Rebel from the pocket she’d been keeping her in. 

Rey just stared for a moment before pulling Jessika into a tight hug. “You’re ridiculous,” Rey said, pressing her lips into Jessika’s hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jessika said. 

Rey held her for a moment before bouncing back onto her heels and looking at Rebel with excitement, “Do you think she’ll fit in any of the outfits you have?”

“If she doesn’t will make any adjustments we need to. After being stranded on Jakku for so long the lady needs some nice things.”

**Author's Note:**

> I thought for sure I'd posted this here, but I guess I was wrong. 
> 
> This was both a kink meme fill  
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=3833914#cmt3833914
> 
> and a femslash challenge fic (with bad photo-manip)  
> https://starwarsfruitbowl.dreamwidth.org/580.html?thread=26436#cmt26436


End file.
